1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera accessory, and more particularly to an apparatus for detachably mounting a lens filter onto a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for accessories for a camera, a tripod for preventing the shaking of the camera, a flash for lighting up a thing pictured for photographing in a dark environment, various filters for improving a photographing technique, such as an ultraviolet (UV) filter for shielding UV irradiated through a camera lens, can be illustrated. A camera lens is demountably attached in front of the objective lens for filtering the light which irradiates film through the objective lens or for modifying the thing image of the object captured the film) to produce various effects on the pictured image.
Generally, a camera may be classified as either an auto-focusing camera, which automatically adjusts the focus or a manual-focusing camera, which the user adjusts the focus manually. Manual-focus cameras adjust the focus while confirming the object viewed through a viewfinder which is related to the objective lens. On the other hand, an auto-focus camera adjusts the focus while confirming the object viewed through a viewfinder which is separate from the objective lens. Accordingly, the image of the object viewed may be confirmed during photography when using a manual-focus camera. Whereas, the camera image of the object viewed is not identical with the view of the object through the viewfinder when using an auto-focus camera.
A filter used with the manual-focus camera may be demountably fastened in front of the front surface of the objective lens. The objective lens for the manual-focus camera has a screw for mounting the lens filter and the lens filter has another screw. Accordingly, the lens filter can be easily mounted to the camera lens. However, there is no apparatus for demountably fastening a filter in front of the objective lens of an auto-focus camera and so a user of an auto-focus camera cannot utilize filters for improving the quality of his pictures.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, apparatuses are disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication Nos. 95-5049 and 95-5039 entitled "Holder assembly for Camera Filter" and "Holder assembly for Camera Lens Filter", respectively, published on Jun. 21, 1995.
FIGS. 1 & 2 illustrate the holder assembly for a camera lens filter disclosed in the Korean Utility Model Publication No. 95-5039. As shown in the drawings, a holder assembly 100 for camera lens filter 52 includes a support 20 to be combined with camera 10, a fixing screw portion 30 formed at one side of support 20, and a filter holder assembly 50 which is supported by support 20 through a hinge portion 40 and rotates. Fixing screw portion 30 is meshed with an accessory mounting groove (not shown) formed on the bottom surface of camera 10 for fixing camera 10 onto a tripod (not shown). Through this, support 20 is mounted onto camera 10. Filter holder assembly 50 rotates about the hinge formed at the distal end of support 20. Then, filter holder assembly rotates to the original position where is in parallel with support 20 when the camera lens protrudes forward for utilizing a zoom function, as shown in FIG. 2. At filter holder assembly 50, an inserting groove 54 is formed for receiving a filter 52.
However, as described in "Holder assembly for Camera Lens Filter" (see above), the length of support 20 is constant and the position of filter 52 is constant. Therefore, when using a camera having a different lens position or when using the zoom function, the above holder assembly for the camera lens in this publication cannot be used. If the user particularly wishes to use the filter in these circumstances, the user should hold filter 52 with one hand for positioning filter 52 in front of the lens. At this time, if the hand holding filter 52 trembles, filter 52 cannot be accurately positioned in the front of the objective lens. Moreover, if the hand is placed over the lens, the desired image cannot be captured.
In addition, the accessory mounting groove of the camera is generally formed at the left or right bottom surface of the camera. However, since the position of fixing screw portion 30 for fixing support 20 onto the camera is fixed in "the holder assembly for the camera lens filter", this holder assembly cannot be used for the camera having the accessory mounting groove formed at a different position.